Crossfire
by LyssLovesTiva33
Summary: "Becca, you need to understand honey. My job at NCIS, it's one of the most dangerous jobs in the world. Your father and I can get shot at, anytime, anywhere." They never wanted to have to explain this to her, but now they have no choice. Tiva three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing TV show that is NCIS!**

**Okay, this is my first NCIS fic entitled Crossfire. I have written fics for Grey's Anatomy but this is completely different, so really, bear with me. My friend VerySpecialAgentTiva got me obsessed with NCIS and she is going to help me get used to writing NCIS fanfiction!**

**I decided to start small so this will be a mini-fic, or a three-shot (maybe a four-shot). In this fic, Tony and Ziva have a 12 year old daughter Rebecca Caitlin DiNozzo and well… keep reading and find out what happens :)**

**Enjoy! This chapter is a little long (3,000 words) because I wanted to add a little intro to the basis of this family and how Rebecca acts with all her Aunt's and Uncle's…**

* * *

Ziva walked down the hallway of the small, two bedroom house that she has lived in for the past thirteen years; and into the room that held the snoring mess of curls that could kill you with her stare and grouchiness in the morning, in other words, her daughter.

Sprawled out on the bed was Rebecca Caitlin DiNozzo, her family called her Becca. Twelve, almost thirteen years ago, Tony and Ziva welcome their bundle of joy into the world, a little more than 8 months after their wedding. Something Ziva had never expected to do in her life, but was ecstatic anyway.

Ziva and Tony agreed that whoever came up with the first name, the other could choose the middle name. The minute their little girl had been placed in Ziva's sweating and shaking arms, her eyes conveyed that she had a name. "_Rebecca_," she had whispered. "_Becca DiNozzo_."

A smile had spread across Tony's face. It was perfect. She was definitely a Rebecca. Ziva had not been surprised at the next words out of his mouth. "_Caitlin_," he said, stroking Rebecca's cheek with his thumb. "_Rebecca Caitlin DiNozzo_." He gave Ziva a tiny squeeze as she kissed her nose gently. "_Hi_ _Rebecca Caitlin DiNozzo. Tateleh. I am your Mommy_."

He was bursting with pride as the team gathered in the room, anxious to meet the little DiNozzo. Abby had been most excited, immediately claiming role as godmother. "_Hi Becca, you are so pretty. You're Auntie Abby is going to spoil you to death. Especially since I am your godmother_," which also meant McGee would be the godfather. Ducky had been the first to point out the close similarities to mother and daughter. "_My dear, look at those eyes, her hair, her nose, her mouth. She's you._" Ziva smiled widely despite how tired she was because it was true. Rebecca was Ziva to a T. _"She's adorable." _Was all that Palmer could say.

"_Don't say that Palmer_," was Gibbs' reply. "_She's DiNozzo's daughter, his ego is big enough…. even if it is true. Very true_." And there it was. The real Gibbs smile. One the team did not see very often. The last time they had seen it was when he walked Ziva down the aisle, also the same day they announced Ziva was pregnant. It was then when Ziva and Tony saw the opportunity to ask Gibbs something. _"Gibbs… you know you are like a father to both of us… and since Becca has enough Aunt's and Uncle's between everyone else… and Tony and I, we do not talk to our father's… would you mind if Becca called you Grandpa?"_ Ziva had said, her brown eyes wide. She looked at the only man she considered a father anymore and swore she never saw the man happier, his face lit up. They took his silence, and his sudden urge to hold the child as a yes. It was then when Rebecca DiNozzo became everyone on the team's newest love.

"Becca," Ziva whispered in her ear. "Becca honey, time to wake up."

"Mhmmm," was all that Rebecca moaned.

"It is almost six thirty," Ziva reminded her, moving the wild curls out of her face.

"It is summer," Becca mumbled into the pillow.

"Becca," Ziva sighed. "You need to get up."

"No," she said simply.

"Ken," Ziva said in Hebrew.

"Lo," Becca snapped back. Ziva rubbed her head, agitated.

"Now."

"Later."

"Rebecca!"

"Mom!"

"Up, now!"

"Lo mitchashek li!" (1)

"Lo ichpat li!" (2)

"Our sleeping beauty is still not up," Tony chuckled from the doorway. The fact that they both were using Hebrew scared him, between the two of them and their short tempers, even trying to get Rebecca up could turn their house into a war zone.

"Then why don't you help," Ziva rolled her eyes, leaving her daughter's bedside. "This little trait is completely you, if you didn't realize."

"Well… I just thought she wanted to come into work with us today," Tony shrugged. He watched as Rebecca shifted. "The Director cleared it already, but I guess she can stay…"

"I'm up," she smiled, jumping out of the bed excitedly. Ever since she was little, her favorite thing in the world was when she was allowed to go into work with them. See her Grandpa Gibbs, annoy her Uncle McGee who she never called by his real name like her parents, hang with her Aunt Abby in the lab, and listen to one of her Uncle Ducky's stories when he came up from autopsy to visit.

"How in the world do you do that Tony?" Ziva asked her husband as she watched her daughter run towards her mirror and begin fussing with her bed head.

"The difference between you and me sweet cheeks is I state the facts, you fight with her," Tony smirked, kissing her quickly on the lips. "She is completely your child anyway."

"I beg to differ my little hairy butt," Ziva teased. "She may look like me, but she acts more like you."

"And the fact that one little thing can get her on a war path is not like you… how?" Tony said. Ziva huffed.

"You two done fighting," Rebecca smirked, standing in front of them. She had shorts and a t-shirt on, her hair was pulled back almost identical to Ziva's, and sneakers were in her hands. "I know very well that Grandpa likes you two prompt."

"Boker Tov (3)," Ziva rolled her eyes at her daughter, kissing her gently on the head. Tony squeezing his in a second later.

"Breakfast," Rebecca smiled.

"Well if you would have gotten up earlier…" Tony began but his eyes widened as his daughter gave him a stare with her dark brown eyes that reminded him too much of her mother. Her arms crossed, she looked up at him, daring him to continue. He forgot it was morning; she was very cranky in the mornings. "Is downstairs… jeeze Zi, you'd think Becca was your clone."

"Love you too Daddy," Becca giggled running down the stairs as Ziva shook her head at Tony and followed.

* * *

"Uncle McGee, why do you blame me," Rebecca giggled, as she sat on the corner of her mother's desk. He was currently struggling to get his fingers off of his keyboard.

"Because you are your father's daughter Becca," McGee narrowed his eyes at her.

"And I was not in here last night," Becca said, moving over to his desk, leaning over it and looking him in the eye.

"And you are also your mother's daughter," he added. "She's like… a ninja." Rebecca giggled.

"That I am… but superglue is my dad's thing," she pointed out. "My thing is helping Aunt Abby when she does something to you, or drawing on your face when you're asleep."

"I'd rather you be the culprit of this," he said, motioning to the keyboard. "The last time you did that you did it with sharpie! It didn't come off for days!"

"It's because it was the only thing that I could draw on your face with, there were no regular markers around," Rebecca informed him.

"Yeah, it's perfect logic McGeek," Tony chuckled.

"And…" McGee began but was cut off when Gibbs came up behind Rebecca.

"Don't make me start slapping you too Becks," his amused voice came from behind her.

"Grandpa," Rebecca smiled widely. "That was not me." She pointed to McGee.

"I believe you," he chuckled.

"How come you never believe me Boss?" Tony asked from his desk, an amused grin still on his face, very proud at his daughter for irritating her Uncle.

"Because honestly DiNozzo, I like her better," Gibbs informed him.

"That hurt Boss," Tony frowned, but shook his head as Becca flashed him a smile.

"Here Becks," Gibbs said, handing her a coffee cup.

"Gibbs, do not even think about it," Ziva warned.

"It's 0700 and its summer," Gibbs told them as Becca giggled and took a sip; also throwing McGee the nail polish remover he kept in his desk, always waiting for one of Becca or Tony's pranks. "No kid is up this early." Becca glared at the kid comment but Gibbs did not notice.

"But she doesn't like coffee black Boss," Tony said dryly.

"Who said it was black," Gibbs said, taking a sip of his own. Becca sat on the edge of his desk now, swinging her legs and watching as he picked up the phone.

"Dad, you are just upset because you are no longer the favorite DiNozzo, and I am the only person in the world he actually bothers to put cream and sugar in their coffee for them," Rebecca beamed, taking a sip of the coffee again. When she wasn't paying attention Ziva snatched it out of her hand and threw it in the trash.

"Mom," she whined, jumping off the desk and narrowing her eyes at her mother. All Ziva did was narrow her eyes back, and no matter how much the two were alike, Ziva was a lot better at the glare. They held out for about twenty seconds. "Fine," she muttered.

"You'll never win with your mother Becca," Tony smirked.

"And besides," McGee added. "Aren't you too young to be drinking coffee." Immediately he winced, realizing what he just said. It didn't take a second for Rebecca to have shifted her glare to her Uncle.

"I am thirteen," she huffed.

"Not for another three months," Ziva added.

"You're still twelve hun," Tony added.

"I'm closer to thirteen then I am twelve," she exclaimed. That's when she felt a light tap on the back of her head. Immediately she whipped around, looking at her Grandpa. "You did not just head slap me!" she gasped.

"Next time Becks," Gibbs said. "It won't be so light. Don't bug my team." Rebecca opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Gibbs' cell phone. He answered it and nodded. "Becks…" He knew Tony and Ziva's rules about what she knew about their jobs at NCIS.

"I know the drill," she said. "Down to Aunt Abby's… It is not like I have not been doing this since I was nine." She started for the elevator but stopped at her father's desk. She turned to him and gave him sad looking eyes and a cute smile. Tony sighed, yet another thing he could not resist, and grabbed his wallet, handing her a five dollar bill.

"Thanks daddy," she giggled, running in the direction of the snack machine.

"I want four dollars back Rebecca!" he called after her.

"Sure daddy," she stopped and smirked back at him.

"And go…" Ziva began.

"Right down to the lab after… I know mom," Rebecca rolled her eyes and started towards the snack machine again. "Hi Director Vance," she waved at Vance as she ran past him.

"Hello Rebecca," he said, nodding his head to her and chuckling slightly as she quickly disappeared around the corner. Even he couldn't resist tolerating the young DiNozzo.

"Dead petty officer in a bar downtown," Gibbs told his team and the Director at the same time.

"Rebecca," Vance inquired to Tony and Ziva.

"Going to the snack machine then Abby's," Tony answered.

"Good," he nodded. "I'll wait for your report."

"Let's go," Gibbs boomed and the team hurried off to the elevator.

* * *

"Why do you never leave your hair down Becca," Abby sighed as she ran her hands through her curly hair.

"Because it gets in my way," Becca answered. "And doesn't really go with the whole tomboy thing."

"You are Ziva definitely," Abby said. "You didn't know how disappointed I was when you refused to wear ANY of the dresses I bought you when you were like, seven."

"My mom warned you," Becca shrugged. "And besides, you never wear your hair down."

"I do at night," Abby said.

"I do too," Rebecca informed her.

"I did once, for like, about an hour after Kate had died," Abby told her.

"Aunt Kate," Rebecca smiled widely. "She's the one I'm named after, right?"

"Yes, you remind me of her as well," Abby commented. "You look like your mother, you have her temper, your father's charm, his practical jokes, but even if you are not technically related, you have Kate's determination."

"She sounded awesome," Becca sighed.

"So how would you like your hair?" Abby asked.

"I don't care," Becca shrugged.

"Okay how about," Abby began to say.

"Not pig tails," Becca giggled. Abby sighed.

"Fine, french braid then?" she suggested.

"Why not," Rebecca shrugged as she yawned.

"Someone's tired," Abby laughed.

"I have to get up at 6:30 for school, not so happy about doing it during the summer," she informed her.

"Even if it means you get to come here?" Abby questioned.

"That's the only good part," Becca told her.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Abby laughed, stopping momentarily. "Look in the fridge." Becca's eyes widened.

"Thanks Aunt Abby," she laughed and hugged her Aunt before running over to the fridge and seeing the small sized Caf Pow. "You are the best! My mom threw out Grandpa's coffee he got for me."

"Only Gibbs," Abby shook her head as Becca sat back down in front of her, sipping her Caf Pow. Abby took a sip of hers as well. "Did your Mom kill him?"

"She did the 'Do not even think about' threat, even though she knows it does not work with Grandpa," Becca shrugged. "I am surprised though. Like my dad always says, she is a ninja; she could easily make him regret it."

"But Gibbs, even if he is your grandfather, is also their boss," Abby said.

"Well you do know she can kill _you _for giving me this," she reminded her.

"I'm allowed to," Abby defended. "You're my goddaughter…"

"Uncle McGee is my godfather but my mom practically kills him," Becca giggled.

"Well that's Tim," Abby told her. "And besides, I am not intimated as easily as him. I mean, you scare him." Becca laughed. "Finished!" Becca looked in the reflection from the black computer next to her.

"Cute," Rebecca smiled. "Thanks Aunt Abs." She looked at the clock. It was already 1100. Her parents, her Uncle McGee, and Grandpa have already been gone for 4 hours. She always assumed that they were in MTAC when they were gone. It was one of the only places she was never allowed to go to. That and autopsy. She never knew what took them so long.

"Hey Abby," the voice of Jimmy Palmer came from the door. "Rebecca! Hi!"

"Hi Uncle Jimmy," Rebecca smiled.

"What do you want Jimmy?" Abby asked.

"Oh… just… I heard Becca was here today and we have a game Monopoly to finish," Jimmy lied. Abby narrowed her eyes at him and then saw the tiny glass container in his hand. Obviously he and Ducky have come back from the scene with the body.

"I forgot!" Becca exclaimed and ran to her Aunt Abby's office. When she was gone Jimmy walked over to Abby.

"Here's the bullet Dr. Mallard pulled from the body," he told her. "No weapon yet, but they are still there. They ran into something, I am not sure."

"Got it!" Rebecca said, carrying the board that was still laid out very carefully. She set it on her the table and sat down in a stool, Jimmy across from her. Abby took this opportunity to analyze the bullet. For the next hour Abby shook her head as Becca kicked Jimmy's ass in Monopoly. They almost finished when Ducky contacted them.

"Abigail," Ducky said. "Have you seen my assistant anywhere?"

"Uncle Ducky!" Becca exclaimed.

"Hello my dear," he greeted. "Would you happen to have anything to do with the disappearance of Mr. Palmer?"

"It is not like we killed him," Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I figured as much Rebecca," Ducky said.

"I just kicked his butt in Monopoly," Becca giggled.

"She did," Palmer said.

"Ahhh Mr. Palmer, you should have learned by now… but I am afraid it is time you returned to work," Ducky told him. "Especially before Jethro gets back."

"A little late there Duck," Gibbs' voice came from behind. They all turned around. Palmer immediately ran out of the door, Gibbs slapping him on the way.

"You are really not that scary Grandpa," Becca informed him.

"Becks, be thankful you do not work for me," Gibbs shook his head.

"I am only a teenager, not gonna happen for a while," Becca informed him.

"Your mom is looking for you," he told her. Becca nodded, grabbed her Caf Pow and ran out the door and onto the elevator.

"So what was this problem Palmer said you guys had?" Abby asked once she left. At the same moment Becca was entering the bull pen. Her mother and Uncle McGee were in front of the plasma. Tony nowhere to be found.

"So Mr. Perez is part of the gang the Guerrero's," McGee nodded.

"Yes," Ziva said. "It seems that they were all there when the Lieutenant Commander was killed, but a witness put him at place she was found at the time she was killed."

"Were any of them involved?" McGee asked.

"Tony is going into interrogation with him once Gibbs gets back up from Abby's," Ziva said. Just then she remembered that Gibbs was sending Rebecca up. Immediately she clicked the picture of the dead Lieutenant off the screen. Ziva spun around thankful that her daughter was only just walking towards them. She sighed when she saw the Caf Pow.

"Abby," she muttered.

"Don't blame Aunt Abby mom," Becca giggled. "It's not her fault that godmother's are allowed to spoil their godchildren."

"And only you would come up with that excuse Becca," Ziva informed her. Becca shrugged.

"What you want me for?" she asked.

"Lunch… Gibbs gave me an hour off so we can go find something to eat," Ziva told her.

"Sweet," Becca smiled.

"How about bringing something back for Uncle McGee?" McGee smiled. Ziva and Becca turned around, looking at him with identical expressions on their face. "Or I could wait for whenever Gibbs says I can have a break." Becca smiled sweetly at him as mother and daughter walked towards the elevator. Outside Ziva wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"So what you do with Abby today?" Ziva questioned her.

"We talked, she did my hair like always, and then Uncle Jimmy came down and I beat him in Monopoly," Becca shrugged.

"Like always," Ziva chuckled. "Poor Jimmy… that one time he beat you."

"I swear I did not actually mean to hit him," Becca put her hands up.

"You learned your lesson," Ziva smirked at her daughter. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't…" Becca began but broke off when she spotted a group of men walking towards them. They all had matching tattoos on their upper arms. She looked at her mother who stiffened beside her. Her eyes looked like she knew them.

"Her… she was there," one of the men on the outskirts of the group of seven or more people said. He pointed right at Ziva.

"You one of the feds that took Carl away," the guy in front said to Ziva, as they got within a few feet of both Ziva and Becca. Ziva took a step back, her left arm bringing Becca closer and slightly behind her, her right making its way to her gun.

"Mr. Perez is in my team's custody…. yes," Ziva nodded, grasping the gun in her hand. Becca looked up at her a little shocked, and then back at the men in slight fear. She took a deep breath to try and hide it.

"Then you deserve this," the man growled as he raised his hand to point a gun at Ziva.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUNNN! What will happen to Ziva and Becca? Continue reading to find out!**

**_Translations_:  
****1. I do not feel like it.  
****2. I do not care.  
****3. Good Morning**

**Please tell me what you thought of this first chapter! And yeah, sorry I ended it like that hehe!**

**Reviews make me very very happy! (:**

**A/N: Do you all think you could go on my profile and vote on the poll for the title of my next NCIS fic! I am trying to work out all the kinks in my ideas and it is hard to do when you do not even have an established title! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing TV show that is NCIS! I only own Becca DiNozzo (:**

**I am so glad so many of you actually liked my fic, I admit I was nervous at first but, 17 reviews has definitely got me calmed down haha! Some of you mentioned that you never saw a fic where a child was so protected from their work at NCIS, but it was mostly Tony and Ziva trying to protect their daughter's innocence as best they could; but they will explain it more in detail later…**

**Yet again pretty long because I added a cute little flashback in that I could not resist adding. Also, they had a lot to deal with… obviously. This chapter picks right up from how the last chapter ended so… ENJOY!**

* * *

Tony left the interview room in a huff. That man was an arrogant son of a bitch. He was willing to take all of the blame for the murder when it was clear that it was not only him who was involved. That way, the rest of his gang buddies would be able to continue harassing the poor people who had the misfortune to know them.

"You did all you could DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"It sucks, we can't bring all her killers to justice," Tony muttered.

"The gang is not going to stop any time soon, we will get them eventually," Gibbs shrugged.

"And how many more women must die," Tony hissed. He felt a stinging on the back of his head.

"You were not just implying that I will let this man go with getting at least one more name, were you DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked at him.

"No, of course not Boss," Tony shook his head. Gibbs chuckled.

"Go wait for your wife and daughter to get back DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "Being with Becks always clears your head."

"Only because she keeps me on my toes, or all of ours for that matter," Tony laughed.

"She's a DiNozzo alright," Gibbs said, picking up his pace to move to his desk where there was a coffee waiting for him. He took a sip.

"Where did they go?" Tony asked.

"Ziva took Becks out for lunch, the case was getting to her too," he told him.

"I-" Tony began but broke off as he heard a series of gun shots pierce the work place. They were coming from outside. He watched as Gibbs dropped his coffee on the ground and sprinted towards the stairs, Tony was right behind him, McGee right behind Tony.

Weapons drawn, none of them were expecting the sight they saw once outside.

* * *

_"Then you deserve this," the man growled as he raised his hand to point a gun at Ziva._

"You are a part of his gang, aren't you… Mr.-" Ziva said calmly, noting her daughter's gasp and harsh breathing.

"You don't need to know my name," he hissed. "You just need to learn that no one messes with the Guerrero's." Everything moved in slow motion as he cocked his gun, but in an instant Ziva's arm shot out, knocking the gun from his grasp.

"BECCA GET DOWN!" Ziva screamed as she grabbed her daughter's arm and threw her to the ground. Becca's head plummeted towards the concrete, letting out a grunt as it came in contact with the hard ground.

"MOM!" she screamed as she heard more gun shots fired. Her head hurt like crazy, but she was too scared to worry about it. All she could to was pull her arms over her head, shielding her head from the chaos that was surrounding her. "MOMMY!"

The grunting and struggling she heard had come from Ziva. She was clearly fighting with someone. There were more and more gunshots coming into the equation from all sides of the Navy Yard. At one moment Becca poked her head out from under her arms only to catch a glimpse of Ziva fighting with a man.

Everything around her was moving in slow motion, but so fast at the same time. Rebecca's head spun in confusion.

That's when she spotted the rock a few feet away from her. As quickly as she could, more gun fire heard, Becca crawled towards it, all the while hearing bullets fly overhead. Once she reached it, she huddled behind it like a little girl. For the first time in the past couple of seconds she realized that the uncontrollable hysterics she heard were coming from her own body. That the tears streamed down her face and mixed with the hot sticky liquid that oozed from her head.

With curiosity, Becca peeked her head out from behind the rock; only to regret it a second later. What she saw was her mother getting up from the ground only to meet a man aiming another gun at her.

When the gun shot went off her eyes snapped open, she gasped, her mother was on the ground.

"Mom," she whispered. She jumped when she heard more gun shots, burying her head in her knees. She was shaking. When Becca looked up again, her mother was gone from the spot she was a second ago, and with that, she gave up.

Letting everything go, out of fear, Becca allowed her head to drop back down to her knees. The more gun shots she heard, the louder her sobs escalated. Her whole body shook with the action, grabbing her knees she pulled them as close to her chest as she could.

What was happening? Was her mom okay? Why were these men doing this?

That was all she could think of.

As quickly as the fight began, it was over.

"Becca… BECCA!" Becca heard Ziva cry out. "REBECCA!"

"Mommy!" Becca sobbed, looking up from her knees. The spot where her head had rested was now covered in her blood. Ziva was running towards her. Gently she knelt down beside her.

"Oh Becca," she sighed. "Are you alright honey?" She reached to touch her head gently. Becca flinched.

"Mom," she gasped, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, not noticing Ziva wince. "Mommy is it over?"

"It is over now Tateleh," Ziva whispered. "You are safe now."

"Who… what…" Becca stuttered, breaking off as she sobbed into her mother's neck. But looking down, Becca noticed something she didn't see before.

"Mom… your shoulder," she sniffed. Her mother's shoulder, the clothes ripped slightly, was bleeding almost profusely. The sticky liquid leaking on the ground.

"I am fine honey," Ziva reassured halfheartedly.

"You were shot!" Rebecca cried.

"ZIVA! BECCA!" they heard the voice of Tony. The mother and daughter looked up to see the rest of the team, guns drawn, surveying the scene.

"DADDY!" Becca sobbed, and immediately he knew something was terribly wrong. His daughter did not cry. Tony was by their side in a second.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"The gang-" Ziva began but Becca interrupted her.

"Mommy got shot!" she cried as Gibbs had made his way towards him.

"Zi," Tony whispered looking over at the shoulder she had not made any effort to move.

"Tony I am fine," Ziva said, trying to stand up. She not only winced and fell backwards, but she felt the firm hand of her boss now on her good shoulder, holding her down.

"No you are not Ziver," Gibbs said, kneeling down beside her. Tony took his jacket off and placed it on her wound. She bit her lip, not allowing herself to be in pain.

"I called for an ambulance," McGee informed them.

"I do not need to go to the hospital," Ziva argued, trying to fight against Tony's strong arm that held his jacket to her wound.

"Yes you do," Tony argued. That was when Gibbs realized that Becca was still huddled next to Ziva. He looked over at her and saw that her wound was still spewing out a crimson red. It had now run down more than half her face. But it was the uncontrollable tears that fell down her face that worried him the most.

"The ambulance is here, bring Ziva over DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"But Becca," Tony began.

"Stay with her Tony, I am fine," Ziva said, again trying to get up. This time, she cried out in pain. Becca flinched and let out a whimper.

"I'll take care of her," Gibbs reassured them, moving towards the young girl. "Go." Becca did not even try to argue as her parents walked away, met by a frantic EMT. She was just too tired to.

"McGee," Gibbs said, reaching his hands up to examine Becca wound. She jerked away. "Get Ducky."

"I am here Jethro," Ducky told him. "I heard the shots all the way down in autopsy. Where is Ziva? She was with Rebecca was she not?"

"She's being taken to the hospital Duck," Gibbs explained, Becca whimpered again.

"It's all right my dear girl," Ducky said to her. "Your mother is strong, whatever happened she will overcome it. Now let me see your head." Becca nodded as he pulled out his medical bag. In the mean time, Gibbs took out a tissue from his pocket and wiped away as many of her tears as possible as well as some of the blood that made its way to her cheek.

Gloves in hand, Ducky gently touched Becca's face, making her flinch. "I'm sorry," he sighed, acting gentler as he took in the sight of the wound.

"It's a deep cut," he concluded and he grabbed some gauze and put it gently on top of it. Again Becca winced. "She will need stitches. And she has a slight concussion which leads me to suggest you take her to the hospital for some x-rays." Gibbs was very surprised a similar retort that Ziva had about going to the hospital did not come from Becca's mouth.

"Come on Becks," he said, taking her arm gently and helping her up. Gently he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, leading her to his car.

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he sat next to Rebecca in the exam room of the hospital. She was sitting up on the bed, her eyes darting around the room. He never saw her like this. No one did. She was so much like Ziva; never ever letting her guard down. It was much different now. As the doctor opened the door to the room, she jumped.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm Dr. Greene." She turned to Gibbs. "Are you her father?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm her grandfather." He stood up to shake the doctor's hand. "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs."

"Where are her parents?" the doctor asked him, sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"Her mother was brought in earlier, the gunshot victim," Gibbs explained, grabbing Becca's hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"Was um…" she flipped through the chart to find Becca's name. "Rebecca there?"

"She was, that is how she got this," Gibbs said, motioning towards the cut.

"I see…" she nodded. "Her x-rays show that she has a mild concussion, nothing to really worry about. You should use usual precautions, make sure she stays awake for a few more hours, and once she does, wake her up every couple hours throughout the night."

"I'll tell her parents," Gibbs said. "Will she be able to go home?"

"We'd like to monitor her for a little once we stitch up her cut, then yes, she can," Dr. Greene nodded, grabbing a needle. "Now Rebecca, you'll feel a slight pinch but…" Rebecca only nodded, expressionless. Gibbs allowed her to squeeze his hand tightly, knowing needles was one of the many things Becca did not like. Once it was over, Becca turned towards Gibbs, his blue eyes meeting her dark brown ones.

Like Ziva, her eyes were the one thing that showed almost of her emotions at once. They were still glittering with tears, still almost clouded with fear. It broke his heart. Everything Ziva and Tony had been trying to protect her from for years was gone in an instant. All of the white lies, the distractions would no longer work.

_Gibbs shook his head and chuckled as he watched the young girl marvel as the wooden frame of a boat that sat in his basement. Tony and Ziva were out of town, as they told her. Really they were on an undercover mission, one only they could pull off. They brought in someone else to head up the investigation of the people Tony and Ziva were trying to infiltrate while they put three year old Rebecca DiNozzo in Gibbs' custody; the only one Tony and Ziva really trusted to watch their daughter for however long they'd be gone._

"_What this Gampa?" Becca questioned, tilting her head at her grandfather, her brown eyes wide._

"_It's a boat Becks," he said, lifting her onto his knee._

"_No boat," she shook her head. "Boats on water, not in house."_

"_You need to build a boat first before the boat goes on the water," he chuckled._

"_You build boat?" she asked. Gibbs nodded and the little girl giggled._

"_Do you want to build a boat Becks?" he questioned._

"_Boat!" she clapped. Gibbs set her on the ground and grabbed his sander. First he brought over a chair, then picked Becca up and placed her on it._

"_Hold this Becks," he said, placing the sander in her hand. Becca looked at it inquisitively. Gibbs placed his hand over hers and brought it towards one of the wooden planks. "Now move your hand up and down." Becca did as he told her. "Now you are helping me build the boat."_

"_Fun," she giggled. Gibbs pressed a kiss gently to her head. _

"_Yes it is," he smiled, remembering doing this very thing with his own daughter. When Kelly and Shannon died, he never thought that he would have a granddaughter; that was until he met Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. The two star crossed lovers who brought one of the cutest little girls into the world. The little girl who he could call his granddaughter._

"_I tell Mommy and Daddy," she asked._

"_When they get back," Gibbs told her. "You want to know the name of the boat?"_

"_Boat has name?" she questioned._

"_It does," he smiled. "Rebecca." Becca's eyebrows furrowed._

"_Boat not Becca," she shook her head. "I Becca."_

"_I know your name is Rebecca Becks, but would you mind if the boat's name is Rebecca as well?" Gibbs asked her._

"_Becca," Becca giggled as she continued to sand the boat. At that moment Gibbs began tickling Becca's stomach, sending her into a fit of giggles that continued until Gibbs threw her over his shoulder and brought her into the guest room where she fell asleep._

Gibbs sighed. What happened today ruined all of that carefree energy that was once his granddaughter.

* * *

"Rebecca DiNozzo, where is she?" Tony asked one of the nurses in the ER.

"And who are you?" the nurse asked.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo," Tony sighed. "Her father."

"And how do you know she is here?" the nurse asked, clearly not caring.

"Because I called my Boss saying that he took her here but he turned off his phone," Tony hissed. "And I would like to see her before my wife gets back down from x-ray."

"Who is your wife?" the nurse asked. Tony huffed, this was impossible.

"The woman who has a bullet hole in her shoulder," Tony growled. "Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo."

"And how do I know you are who you say you are?" the nurse asked.

"Here is my badge," Tony grabbed it from his waist and shoved it in her face. "And my driver's license." The nurse looked at it closely.

"And you said you were her father," the nurse nodded.

"FOR GOD SAKES SHOW ME WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS!" Tony screamed, slamming his fist on the counter.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" a doctor said coming up to the two.

"Yes," Tony huffed. "No one around here seems to want to tell me where my daughter is!"

"And you are," the doctor said.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo," Tony glared at the woman. "My wife Ziva DiNozzo is up in x-ray after getting shot in the shoulder. My daughter Rebecca DiNozzo is somewhere in the godforsaken hospital with a concussion… can you PLEASE tell me where she is."

"Oh… Rebecca DiNozzo, I am Dr. Greene," the doctor said. "I treated her. She is in that room right over there."

"Thank you," Tony nodded curtly and stomped over to the room. He sighed when he peeked in the window. His daughter was sitting stoic in the bed, her eyes glued forward as his boss whispered unheard words in her ear. Tony burst through the door.

"DADDY!" Becca cried when she saw him. Tony rushed to her side as she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried in his chest.

"Shh Becca, its okay," Tony whispered, rubbing her back gently.

"I was so scared Daddy," Becca sobbed. "I was… so… scared." She broke off and continued sobbing into his shirt. He felt it become increasingly wet from her tears, the only thing coming from her was muffled sobs. Tony looked up from his daughter's sobbing form and met the eyes of his boss. Even Gibbs looked a little shaken as he looked at Tony sympathetically.

He was no longer worried about Ziva. They said from the initial exam and the fact that she had almost all of her function in her arm that the bullet did not graze anything vital. It was through and through, and once she got back down from x-ray and they cleaned the wound; she could most likely go home. He was not even worried about Becca's injuries; he knew how to handle a concussion and he knew that Becca was strong and a fighter; but he was more worried about the emotional impact what happened today would be.

Tony could already tell she had seen too much and was really shaken up. His Rebecca did not cry. The last time Becca cried like this was the last time she was in the hospital, of the two times she was ever there. The first was obvious when she was born, the second was when she was six and needed her appendix taken out.

She had sobbed in Tony's arms from the minute she woke up with a fever, until the moment Tony had to pry her tiny hands off of his shirt to place her on the gurney. Many times turning into hysterics when needles and doctors were involved.

They had similar feeble attempts to calm her down. _"It's like taking a big nap Tateleh,"_ Ziva had said. _"We'll be here when you wake up."_ Becca had shook her head, not wanting to leave them. _"The pain will go away soon, I promise,"_ Tony had whispered into her ear. Abby joined in saying, _"When I was a kid I got my appendix taken out. It was awesome because my Mom and Dad spoiled me to death when I got home."_ Even Gibbs had told her, _"Nothing will happen, if anything does, they have your Grandpa to go through. Imagine how scary that will be."_

Today was a lot like then; except Tony would much rather prefer that day then what he had in front of him now. Back then he had a six year old afraid of surgery. Now, Tony was clutching a twelve year old girl who just witnessed her mother get shot. Nothing could really be said to calm her, she was older, wiser. All of the secrets they once had were brought out in the open.

It took about ten minutes for Becca's sobs to fizzle out into sniffles which was when Tony released her gently and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Becca, honey," he said. "Do you think you could tell us what happened?" Becca looked unsure, but eventually nodded.

"We were getting lunch," Becca whispered. "And we were just wondering where we should go when a group of men came towards us."

"Did you recognize them?" Gibbs asked.

"No," she shook her head. "But Mom looked like she did. They started talking… and then arguing, and then the next thing I know…"

"What baby?" Tony murmured.

"The man had a gun pointed at us," Becca cried, slowly beginning to hyperventilate.

"Becca, calm down, just continue slowly," Tony said calmly. "Okay." Rebecca took a deep breath and continued.

"Mommy hit the gun out of his hand," Becca said quietly. "And then threw me out of the way. I was so scared I just covered my head but… there was a lot of fighting. And more gun shots. The other men with him joined in, but so did a bunch of people around us."

"What next?" Gibbs questioned.

"I hid behind the rock, and then… I looked and Mommy was on the ground but she got up," Becca whimpered. "And… and then it was over. Just like that…" Becca shuddered and huddled against Tony.

"It's alright honey," Tony sighed. "It's over now."

"Are they all… dead," Becca asked quietly.

"Yes," Gibbs nodded.

"Is Mommy okay?" Becca asked Tony.

"She's fine Becca," he reassured, but in her eyes Tony could see she needed more than that. Walking outside he asked if it was alright for her to visit his wife. Dr. Greene said it was fine, but he had to discharge her first. Once all of the paperwork was over, Tony led Becca to Ziva's room.

The minute Becca saw Ziva, she launched herself towards her.

"Mommy!" she cried.

"Tateleh," Ziva sighed as Becca wrapped her arms tightly around her neck again. With her good arm she rubbed small circles on her back as her daughter cried. "Shh, it's okay. I'm okay honey." Becca looked up at her. "See." Ziva showed Rebecca her arm that was bandaged up and in a sling. "A few days and I will be as good as new."

"I was so scared," Becca whispered.

"I know Becca," Ziva murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I was too." Not really of the men. But of the men injuring her daughter. And with that she broke down again, her face buried in Ziva's good shoulder. Between the fact that Becca's face was pressed against Ziva and that she was crying so heavily, it made what Becca said next almost impossible to understand.

"Thought… gun… you… NCIS… work…" Becca gasped. Ziva, somehow understood where she was going with her cries of anguish. Looking up towards the doorway, she met the green eyes of her husband who was leaning on the door frame, her arms folded in front of his chest. The minute they locked eyes they immediately knew.

They had to tell her.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so long, there was a lot of things I wanted to happen, like the Gibbs POV of the situation, etc. At least this time there was no cliffhanger (; Next chapter is the last chapter and then no more NCIS fics for me till I finish at least two of my Grey's fics…**

**Please review because they make me a very happy person that wants to update!**

**UPDATE: I have been getting many story alerts, favorite stories, etc. But while I appreciate that, I'd like to hear from you as well. Of the 18 or more alerts people have, only 3 reviews have come in from people on the site, one anonymous. Just tell me what you like about this fic, what you dislike, really anything that keeps me writing and into NCIS fanfiction. All of my Grey's fics are not longer that interesting to me because I hate what Grey's fanfiction has become as of lately and am finished once I write the last chapter of my last story. I do not want to be finished with NCIS fanfiction. So please, drop me a little note ;) THANKS!**

**A/N: Regarding the NCIS fic that will be pretty long that I have in mind… the poll is still open for the title of the fic that you can see the description on my profile. Please vote if you have not already! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Becca DiNozzo, the rest is not mine!**

**A/N: I deleted and reposted this chapter because of two reasons. One: I rushed through writing and posting it because I wanted to get it up before I went to field hockey camp, so when I came back, I reread it and decided there were too many mistakes I had to fix and I added some stuff. Two: Of the several story alerts I had, I only got five reviews, I was unhappy with this chapter and guess you all were too so I decided to repost it after editing... I hope you all like it more now...**

**This is the last chapter of this three-shot and it will now deal with the aftermath of what just happened. I (or technically Tony and Ziva) will explain why Becca knew so little about their jobs at NCIS and why they were so protective of her.** **It also extends more onto the relationships of the family but this time mostly just Tony, Ziva, and Becca but Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, and Tim will be in the beginning.**

**Someone suggested that I make a prequel to this story, but I am not entirely sure if I should or not. When you read the last chapter and let me know if it would be something you would be interested in. Would hint on how Tony and Ziva got together, their wedding, their early lives as a family with them having to take care of an infant… And it will also further dip into something that I will mention this chapter and maybe even a little bit into the future…**

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter (: Yet again, really long, my longest chapter of this fic…**

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" a voice was heard from down the hallway. Becca looked up from Ziva's arms towards the hallway. Outside the room she saw her Grandpa standing next to her father, both looking in the direction of the voice. "Oh my god! Gibbs… they are…"

"They are in there Abs," Gibbs shook his head. A second later Abby burst through the door.

"Ziva!" she exclaimed. "Becca!"

"Oof," Ziva mumbled as Abby practically jumped on her. Becca noted the fact that she winced as Abby pulled Ziva into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"You're okay," Abby gasped, squeezing tighter.

"Abby," Ziva hissed. "Shoulder… and I cannot breathe."

"Sorry," Abby sighed and let her go. Then she looked over at Becca. "Oh Becca," she murmured, reaching up to touch the gauze. Becca flinched and Abby pulled her into a gentle hug, as if she was afraid Becca would break. She, like the rest of the family, saw the blank look in her eyes. The fact that they were clouded with so much fear, that she didn't even look their Rebecca. "Thank god you are both okay… I was so worried."

"We are fine Abby," Ziva said, wrapping her good arm around her daughter. "A little banged up but…"

"We'll live," Becca croaked out. Abby took a step back and looked at both of them. They were practically the same person and she was afraid that both of them were going to push this event aside like nothing ever happened.

"Hey Ziv," McGee said entering their room. "Becca."

"Hi McGee," Ziva smiled. "You guys honestly did not have to come here… Becca has already been discharged and I will be soon."

"You're our family," Tim shrugged and gave her a gentle hug, Becca as well. He watched as Ziva's gaze shifted over to her daughter's, her eyes clouded with worry as Becca rested her head on her shoulder. Both Abby and McGee sent her sympathetic looks and Ziva just blinked blankly at them, pulling her daughter closer.

"I just want to get out of here, go home, rest," Ziva sighed looking at the clock, it was already 3. Just two hours ago Ziva and Becca had been perfectly content, walking to get lunch.

"Hello Mrs. DiNozzo," her doctor came in. "I see you have visitors."

"Yes," Ziva nodded. "My friends and my daughter."

"Ah… well all is clear, we are going to give you some pain pills just in case your shoulder happens to act up but the wound itself is fine. No infection, clean, you should be fine until we have to take the stitches out," he said. "About five days from now should do it."

"Becca, do you know when the doctor said you should come back?" Ziva questioned.

"No," she whispered.

"I will ask your father," Ziva nodded, swinging her legs over the bed to get up. She walked towards the doctor, holding out her left hand since her right was in a sling. "Thank you."

"I'll bring the discharge papers in a second," he told her and left the room.

"We'll get going, we will stop by your house later maybe," Abby said, giving both Ziva and Rebecca another quick hug.

"Alright," Ziva nodded and looked up to see Tony coming back in.

"Doc said you are ready to go?" he questioned.

"Yes, thank god, right Tateleh," she said, looking at Becca.

"Yeah," Becca murmured. Ziva looked up at her husband, seeing that he shared her worry about their daughter. "I just want to go home."

"Well let's go then," Tony said, putting an arm around Ziva who put her arm around Becca. For once, Becca flinched away and fell back a step. Again Tony and Ziva shared a glance. They got the papers and left Bethesda hospital in silence, got in the car, and drove home. Nothing shared between them except tension.

* * *

Tony sighed as he took in the sight in front of him. His wife, who he forced to rest on the couch, was watching TV; while his daughter, who hasn't left her mother's side since they got home, was curled up beside her. He couldn't believe all of this happened a brief five hours ago. It felt like a lifetime.

On their ride to the hospital in the ambulance, Ziva had constantly dodged the paramedics trying to help her insisting that she was fine. She was too busy scolding Tony for leaving their daughter with Gibbs. When they had gotten there and Ziva was whisked into an exam room , Tony called Gibbs who said they were on the way to the hospital. Also telling him that his daughter had a concussion and that her cut was too deep and required stitches.

While waiting for x-ray, Tony sat in Ziva's room while her arm was being cleaned out, telling her what was going on. Immediately she tried to get up to find which room Becca was taken into but the doctors pushed her down and told her to wait for her x-ray. As quick as they could, seeing as Ziva was getting on their nerves, they stitched up the bullet hole and sent her up for an x-ray; Tony taking that opportunity to search for his daughter. From then on it was a blur. His sobbing daughter, her cries for her mother, Abby's death grip on him. Tony didn't even remember how they got home, just that they were home now.

Tony was shaken out of his thought when the doorbell rang. Neither Ziva nor Becca made any movement towards the door nor even recognized the fact that it rang. Slowly he opened the door, shocked to find Gibbs on the other side.

"Boss," he choked out.

"DiNozzo," he nodded, stepping into the house. He looked briefly over at the couch where the top of Ziva's hair could just be seen. "How are they?"

"They haven't moved since we got home at 3:30… it's five," Tony said dryly.

"That bad huh," he said. "Ziva too or just Becks."

"You know what happened to Becca more than me… what happened after we left?" Tony questioned.

"She just kind of drifted off into her own little world of confusion and tears," Gibbs shrugged. "Barely said a word to me."

"Ziva's just worried about her, she saw so much," Tony whispered.

"You didn't think you could keep her in the dark for much longer, did you?" Gibbs said. "It's Becks you're talking about."

"No," he sighed. "But I didn't expect to have to tell her on these circumstances. Right now, I am not even sure she'd acknowledge it. She's traumatized Gibbs."

"That girl saw more than you ever wanted her too, then she ever should of… no child should see their mother get shot right in front of them," he said sympathetically. "She'll have questions eventually. Let her heal, help her heal, then tell her the truth."

"How," Tony choked out. "Say… Becca, we have been lying to you. We carry guns because there are bad guys trying to shoot at us so we must shoot them first… that will go over well." Tony was expecting the stinging on the back of his head. "Thank you Boss."

"DiNozzo, you'll find your own way…" Gibbs sighed. "You've got a bright girl there… she'll understand."

"What if she doesn't," Tony whispered fearfully. "What if she hates us?"

"There is no way in hell that girl could hate you Tony," Gibbs scolded. "She looks up to both you and Ziver. She will love you no matter what."

"Hope you're right boss," Tony murmured.

"Of course I'm right DiNozzo, now go be with your family," Gibbs said. "You have the rest of the week off. Ziva is staying home until I say she is allowed to come back to _desk duty_. I don't want her hurting herself in the field."

"Thanks," Tony nodded. "Can't wait to tell Ziva that."

"Why do you think I left it up to you," Gibbs smirked.

"See you later Boss," Tony said.

"Good luck DiNozzo," Gibbs nodded and turned around.

"Yeah," Tony sighed, shutting the door and looking towards the couch.

"Was that Gibbs?" Ziva questioned turning around.

"Yepp," Tony said walking over.

"How come he did not say hi?" Ziva questioned trying to get up but Tony pushed her down.

"Because he wanted to leave you rest," he told her, looking at Becca whose eyes were glued on the TV. The words SoapNet were at the bottom of the screen. Now Tony knew she was upset. Becca never watched Soaps, and neither did Ziva except for when she was on maternity leave and nothing else was on.

"I am not invalid Tony," Ziva hissed.

"You don't need to get up my lady," Tony smirked. "I'm here to serve you. I was thinking pizza for dinner… sound good?"

"Whatever," Ziva shrugged.

"Becca?" Tony asked. "Sound good to you?" Tony looked at his daughter again. She was dazed. Probably didn't even realize he asked her a question.

"Becca," Ziva said worriedly.

"Huh," she mumbled.

"Pizza for dinner, sound good?" Tony asked again.

"Sure," she sighed and resumed her position next to Ziva.

"Alrighty then," Tony clapped his hands before turning around. At the loud noise Becca jumped and buried her face into Ziva's shirt.

"Tateleh, you alright?" Ziva whispered.

"Mhm hmm," Becca lied. "Shlomi' Tov. (1)" Ziva narrowed her eyes at her daughter, knowing it was far from the truth. No one should have had to go through what Becca did. Deciding not to upset her further, Ziva pulled her closer, allowing her to seek comfort in her embrace. Ziva herself taking comfort in the fact that despite her concussion, her daughter was fine. Even Ziva admitted she was scared. Throughout the fight Ziva had lost visual on her daughter, even though it lasted for all of thirty seconds before all seven men were gunned down; Ziva never lost her panic when she realized her daughter had left the spot Ziva had thrown her.

Tony ordered the pizza and made his way to the couch, sitting on the opposite side of Becca, as if he expected her to take comfort in his arms as well; but she never did. What she did however, was jump and bury herself deeper into Ziva's arms when the doorbell rang. This worried both of them deeply.

"Pizza's here," Tony sighed and got up, wallet in hand. Ziva sat up, forcing Becca to switch her position, as Tony paid the delivery man and placed the box on their coffee table. It was usually a tradition in the DiNozzo household that whenever they ate pizza, they ate it on the couch and watched a movie.

Not this time. After getting the plates and handing each of his girls a slice, Tony took his place beside Becca again and the house fell into an eerie silence seeing as the TV was put on mute. Tony and Ziva at their pizza while Becca just stared at her lap.

"Aren't you hungry sweetie? " Tony asked.

"Not really," Becca shook her head.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"I have a headache," she mumbled. It did not worry Tony and Ziva all that much, seeing as she had a concussion. All Tony did was get her some Tylenol.

"Better?" Ziva asked. Becca shrugged and looked down at her pizza again. With a slight look of disgust she choked down a few bites of her pizza.

"So I was thinking we could watch your favorite movie," Tony smiled. "The Wizard of Oz." He was shocked when Becca didn't respond.

"The Wizard of Oz," Ziva smiled. "You want to Becca?"

"I am tired," Becca mumbled, standing up and placing her half eaten pizza on the coffee table. "I wanna go to my room."

"Come on Becca, you love the Wizard of Oz," Tony begged.

"I am tired Daddy," Becca said. "I just want to go to my room."

"Alright," Ziva sighed. "If you need us we will be out there." Becca nodded curtly and walked slowly to her room. Once her door shut Ziva turned to Tony, tears glittering in her eyes, refusing to let any of them fall. "Tony," she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to tell her the truth Z," Tony sighed.

"I know that… but she cannot unsee was she saw… she is traumatized. She saw me get shot for goodies sake."

"Goodness," Tony corrected.

"This is not the time," she hissed. "Our baby girl is hurting and I do not know what to do."

"You think I know Z," Tony ran his hand through his hair. "I never expected that we would have to tell her like this. I always thought that she'd be older, understand more of the evil's in the world. We are going in blind here."

"We are her parents, we should know what to do, we should know how to help her," Ziva mumbled.

"And where is a parents manual does it say 'What to do when your child sees her mother get shot and almost gets shot herself,' newsflash Z, we aren't going to find it," Tony told her.

"If only we did not hide her from it," Ziva murmured. "If we did not lie."

"You know why we did that Ziva, we were afraid," Tony whispered.

"I did not want her growing up like I did… knowing too much, learning too much, seeing too much, I had a terrible childhood Tony," Ziva sighed. "And when…"

"I know," Tony nodded. "You were scared. I was scared. Hell, Gibbs was scared. But we got through that. We can get through this. When she is ready she will talk to us. And if it gets too far ahead of us we will sit her down and explain everything."

"Will she listen," Ziva questioned quietly, moving slightly to allow Tony to take her into his arms, only wincing slightly as his arm brushed over her right shoulder.

"I hope so," Tony sighed, placing a kiss on Ziva's temple. "I _know_ so. She is your daughter after all, she's rational. She'll understand."

"You think," Ziva said, looking up at him.

"I do," Tony nodded. Ziva nodded as well, closing her eyes briefly before reaching for the remote. For the next hour they flipped through the channels, freezing at ZNN.

"_This afternoon around one, a shoot out broke out in the Washington D.C Navy Yard when seven members from a local gang called the Guerrero's attacked an NCIS agent, whom was convicting one of their members of murder," the reporter said."All seven members were killed during the shootout while the NCIS agent and one other civilian, the child of the NCIS agent, was injured. No other injuries or casualties were reported. We'll have more concerning this story at 11."_

"She is going to be okay right," Ziva whispered as Tony turned the TV off.

"You were, weren't you?" Tony commented, obviously talking about 15 years ago when she was held captive in Somalia.

"It took me a long time to get over Somalia Tony, once the truth came out I…" Ziva trailed off.

"I know, but Becca's just as strong as you, she'll get through this," Tony nodded strongly. "We'll get through this."

"Tony, she has been awfully quiet," Ziva murmured fearfully.

"I'll got check on her," Tony nodded.

"I am coming too," Ziva said.

"But Z," Tony began.

"I hurt my shoulder, not my legs Tony, I can walk to her bedroom," she hissed. Tony smiled. That was his wife.

"Alrighty then," he chuckled as Ziva punched him in the arm. He broke off with a hiss, rubbing it quickly as Ziva smirked satisfactorily and pushed past him towards Rebecca's bedroom. When the opened the door, they found Becca sprawled out on the bed, laying the opposite way. Her snores filled the room as she slept. Underneath her head, was a book. She was obviously reading up until the point she lost her battle with consciousness.

"We should wake her up," Tony said, remembering that she had a concussion.

"Every one to two hours Tony," Ziva shook her head. "Let her sleep a little longer. Just move her to her pillows. She needs her rest. It has been a long day." Tony nodded as he slowly approached his daughter's bed. Ziva, while Tony scooped Becca's tiny frame up, removed her covers from her bed and allowed Tony to place Becca underneath them. Both were surprised she didn't stir at all.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Tony sighed, reaching down to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. Ziva reached to push a few strands of hair off of her cheek before doing the same.

"Lailah Tov, Chalomat Tovim Tateleh, (2)" Ziva murmured in her ear. "Ani Ohev Otcha (3)." Quietly they both left the room. Deciding to turn in early, seeing as they were going to be getting up every few hours, they made their way to their bedroom down the hall. Tony helped Ziva maneuver into her pajamas, take her pills, and then helped her into bed. Ziva clearly discouraged with the fact she could not do it on her own.

"Ani Ohevet Otcha (4)," Ziva whispered in Tony's ear.

"I love you too," Tony murmured, kissing her gently on the lips. They were some of the few words he understood in Hebrew. Tony sighed and looked over at his wife who had a big smile on her face. "Why so happy?" Of all the people to be happy on a day like this, Ziva would be the last person Tony would expect, other than Becca.

"You have to wake up the sleeping bear," she giggled and inwardly Tony groaned. Even though it was his daughter, Becca was a ninja just like her mother, and this concussion could be more dangerous for him than for her.

* * *

_Three days later…_

"NO! STOP, _PLEASE_! NO!"

Ziva shot up in bed, a little too fast for her shoulder, but she ignored it. Someone was screaming in her house, and she couldn't quite put her finger on whom. She looked over at Tony who was sleeping soundly, loud snores. '_And he thinks I snore loud,'_ Ziva thought. She listened closely and heard nothing, so gently she laid her head back on the pillow. Just as Ziva closed her eyes a minute later, she heard it again.

"STOP IT! NO! NO! MOMMY! DON'T HURT HER!"

"Becca," Ziva hissed and jumped out of her bed, somehow still leaving Tony undisturbed, and ran out of her room down the hall. When she threw Becca's door open she found her thrashing back and forth in bed. An expression of anguish on her face.

"MOMMY," she shrieked.

"Becca, sweetheart," Ziva said gently, shaking her with her good arm. "Wake up honey. It is a dream… Becca… please." Ziva watched as her eyes shot open, tears filling them.

"Mom," Becca whimpered and Ziva sighed as she sat down gently on the bed, stroking her hair gently.

"What Tateleh," she whispered.

"Why do you carry a gun?" Becca asked. "Two guns… and tell me the truth this time." Ziva froze, she expected her daughter to want comfort, not answers. Her and Tony had not disussed it yet. They were still not sure how to tell her.

"Oh Becca," Ziva sighed and allowed herself to lay down on the bed.

"Don't oh Becca me," Becca murmured. "I am almost thirteen, I deserve the truth."

"I know," Ziva said.

"So why?" she asked, lifting her dark brown eyes to her mother.

"It is a lot more complicated then it seems tateleh," Ziva told her. "And it is a long story."

"My nightmare was about the men killing you, not just shooting up your shoulder," Rebecca whispered. "I am not going back to sleep for a while."

"I am so sorry you had to see that Becca," Ziva murmured.

"You are avoiding the subject Mom," Becca told her.

"I know," Ziva said. "I am just... trying."

"Is it that hard to explain?" Becca asked. Ziva sighed as looked at her daughter. Despite all she just went through, she was still so innocent. No even prepared for what she was about to say.

"Becca, you need to understand honey. My job at NCIS, it is one of the most dangerous jobs in the world. Your father and I can get shot at, anytime, anywhere," Ziva explained. It was sudden, an impulse, something she just came up with in her head. Inwardly Ziva cursed herself when Becca went rigid.

"I… I thought you just went into MTAC," Becca whispered. "I thought… I thought…"

"I know honey," Ziva said. "But what we are really doing in going to a crime scene. What we are really doing is finding a marine or naval officer…"

"Murdered," Becca finished fearfully.

"Yes," Ziva nodded. "And sometimes when we are investigating, when we have a suspect. They get out of control and… sometimes they are armed."

"That is what you found the other day and…" Becca whispered.

"The people who shot at us, they were friends of our suspect," she explained. "They were trying to get him released."

"Stupid idea, shooting up the place in the middle of a bunch of NCIS agents and other navy officers huh," Becca said, and Ziva could swear she saw a smile on her face for the first time in three days.

"Yeah," Ziva said.

"Why did you lie Mommy," Becca whimpered. "Why?"

"Because Tateleh, your father and I…"

"Daddy and you what? Wanted to protect me," she cried. "Newsflash Mom… it made things worse, much worse."

"How so," Ziva asked.

"I am going to be so scared," she began sobbing out of nowhere. "Every time you go to work, I am going to be afraid you will get hurt. Get shot. What if one day, you do not come home. What if one day, you leave me… all alone. If you both get shot, both get killed. How could you be so selfish!"

"It was not about being selfish Tateleh," Ziva winced.

"Then what was it about?" Becca continued to cry, moving herself out of her mother's arms. "Tell me… and not the crap about trying to protect me."

"But it is not crap," Ziva shook her head.

"I do not believe you," Becca whispered.

"Do you not realize that I never talk about my family," Ziva said. "I never speak of Israel, or your grandfather."

"I have another grandfather… your real dad," Becca gasped, her eyes widening.

"You do not," Ziva hissed firmly. "But it is because I was protecting you… and failed… once."

"What do you mean?" Becca whispered.

"Let me explain everything okay," Ziva told her. "Before I tell you why."

"Okay," Rebecca nodded warily, allowing her mother to take her in her arms again.

"You also had an aunt and uncle," Ziva sighed. "My sister Tali… she was killed by a Hamas suicide bombing in Israel when she was only 16. My half-brother Ari… he betrayed the organization we worked for in Israel, called Mossad. He was the one who killed your Aunt Kate."

"Your brother killed Aunt Kate," Becca gasped. "And Grandpa still let you join NCIS."

"I was not a federal agent back then, I was a liaison officer with Mossad. Which means I worked with NCIS and provided Mossad with intel. I served to masters. NCIS, and my father, the Director of Mossad."

"Your dad was like Vance?" she questioned.

"Yes," Ziva nodded. "But he was not as nice, as understanding. My father was cruel. At one time, your grandpa left me in Israel, made me quit NCIS because… I honestly deserved it… and my father… he… he sent me on a suicide mission, and I almost died and would have, if it was not for NCIS." Ziva was finding it hard to explain now. It was getting personal, and what was coming up next was going to be shocking for Becca.

"We saved her," a new voice cut in from the doorway. Both of them looked up and over, there stood Tony, probably hearing everything. Slowly he walked over. "And she cut of all her ties with Mossad and became an agent. Director David was all but a distant memory."

"And you wanted to protect me…" Becca whispered.

"I had a terrible childhood," Ziva explained. "I was raised shooting guns, learning the evils of the world at too young of an age. He damaged me… and I did not want that to happen to you."

"But, it would not," she shook her head. "You are no longer in Mossad, you are in NCIS. Both of you." Tony and Ziva looked at each other and nodded.

"When you were almost one Becca," Tony whispered, sitting down on the bed opposite of Ziva. "Your grandfather came to visit."

"_You are so cute Becca, yes you are," Abby giggled a she played with her in the bull pen. She swung her up and kissed her on the nose. Little Rebecca_ _giggled._

"_AbAb!" she said, touching Abby's face._

"_Careful Abby," Ziva shook her head._

"_You know I love it when she comes to work with you guys," Abby laughed._

_"I do, but sometimes you are the only one... especially on days like today when Tony forgot to pack her playpen," Ziva said._

_"That's what my lab is for," Abby piped up. "Becca loves playing with Major Maspec. Don't you."_

_"AbAb!" Becca squealed and Ziva shook her head before turning back towards her computer._

"_Ziver, take Becks and go home," Gibbs said out of nowhere, coming down the stairs from the Director's office. _

"_What!" Ziva said. "Why?"_

"_Just do it Ziver," Gibbs hissed and Ziva's eyes widened. She got up from her seat, swung Becca's diaper bag over her shoulder, and grabbed her daughter. Just then she heard the ding of an elevator, immediately seeing the reason why Gibbs wanted her to leave._

"_Shalom Zivaleh," Eli greeted, coming out of the elevator. "And this must be Rebecca."_

"_What are you doing here," Ziva hissed._

"_I cannot come see my daughter and granddaughter," he questioned._

_"Not when I made it clear I do not want you in either of our lives," Ziva lifted her chin towards him defiantly. "Becca has only one grandfather, only one person calls her his granddaughter and that is Gibbs."_

_"I am blood Ziva," Eli reminded her. "She is Mossad at heart."_

_"My daughter will never even know of Mossad," Ziva said. "She will never see Tel Aviv the way I saw it. It will only be a vacation for her, not a hell."_

_"You are making a foolish mistake," Eli said. "She is your daughter, she would be a valuable asset."_

"_Mama," Becca whimpered and pushed her face in Ziva's shirt._

"_You are scaring her," Ziva growled._

"_If she is that easily scared, you are raising her to be soft," Eli scrutinized. "All the doing of your husband I assume. Anthony. The man who killed a Mossad officer. Where is he anyway."_

"_I am no longer in Mossad," Ziva said, lifting her chin to him. "I have no ties to it… and Tony is in the field at the moment."_

"_Well little Rebecca looks so much like you," Eli said, reaching his hand out for the little girl. "Nothing like an American."_

"_Mama!" Becca screeched._

"_Do not touch my daughter," Ziva exclaimed. "And you are wrong! When Becca smiles, she is Tony, when she laughs, she is Tony. When she eats, she is most definitely Tony. You on the other hand, she is nothing like you. She will have a wonderful childhood. She will grow up to be a strong and loyal American." Gibbs hands wrapped around her shoulders, now seeing the chance to defend the only other person besides Kelly that he called a daughter._

"_I suggest you leave… NOW," he boomed. He took a step towards Eli and Eli took a final step towards Ziva._

"_I'll be back Ziva," Eli said. "I'll make sure that little Rebecca is raised right." Ziva gasped and held her daughter close, whispered unheard soothing words in her ear. With that he turned around and stalked towards the elevator._

"_Gibbs," she whispered._

"_It's okay Ziver, he's bluffing," Gibbs reassured her with a gentle kiss on the head. Ziva wanted to believe it as he sent her home. But when a piercing scream came from her daughter's nursery, her worst nightmare began._

"He kidnapped you Becca," Ziva said. "He took you from us."

"Wh-What happened," Becca whispered.

"We put out a BOLO, that he was wanted for terrorism," Tony explained. "So everywhere was on the alert. He could not leave the country."

"Did it work?" Becca asked, huddling close to her dad. "You found me… well obviously you did but…"

"Your grandfather did the honors," Ziva explained. "Found his hide out two days later. Took you back. Killed him and blew up the place. Eli David was no longer an issue."

"You were fine, scared, banged up, but fine," Tony whispered. "Your mother didn't let you go for a week."

"If he was not longer an issue… why lie?" Becca questioned.

"The world is a cruel place Becca… and with parents in our profession you find out earlier than you need to… we were trying to protect you for as long as possible," Tony sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead and twining his hand with Ziva's.

"Eli was the reason you have this scar," Ziva added, nodding to the crescent shaped scar that sat near her jaw. "It was a constant reminder of how I failed to protect you once, how I would never fail to protect you again... until..."

"But you did protect me Mommy," Becca said, realizing that she was blaming herself for another one of the scars. "I did not get shot at and get this scar. When you threw me to the ground, I did not have enough time to catch myself. This scar shows that you _did _protect me."

"I told you Zi," Tony smirked and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"What happens when one day, one of you does not come home," Becca asked fearfully. "Or both."

"There is no guarantee that will not happen honey," Ziva said. "We will take it one step at a time if it does. We have a wonderful team behind us, a wonderful family who would help us, take care of you. We may have one of the most dangerous jobs in the world, but you have one of the safest families. Everything will be okay."

"I guess it will... and we do," Becca giggled.

"That's what I missed hearing," Tony said, tickling her stomach.

"Daddy," she said. "I am not a baby."

"That means we can't tickle you?" Tony asked. He shared a quick, but evil glance with Ziva.

"No," Becca shrieked as both of her parents attacked her.

"Ken," Ziva laughed and Becca stuck her tongue out at her. For about five minutes, the family carefully wrestled, being carelessly happy for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I just realized something," Becca said as they settled down, none of them obviously ready to move from Becca's bed, most likely falling asleep there.

"What Tateleh?" Ziva said.

"Next year at career day, everyone will be sooooo jealous," she smiled. "My parents will have the coolest jobs out of _everyone_."

"Oh Becca," Tony shook his head. Only his daughter would fine joy in that. Only she would think about that now. But that's why he loved her. That's why he loved his family.

"Oh… and another thing," she said.

"What?" Tony asked, fearing what she was going to say.

"Can I get a puppy?" she asked.

"Becca," Ziva gasped. "You know what we said about pets."

"Yeah but I need company for whenever I am alone," Becca argued.

"No Rebecca," Ziva said. "We said no before and nothing will change that."

"Please," she begged.

"Begging does not work on me and you know it!"

"But if you…" Tony smiled as he watched mother and daughter fight, like always. It was a regular occurrence in his household and since they began again, he was confident everything was going to be alright. Everything would be back to normal in no time. But hopefully he wouldn't get forced into this fight. Because getting in between and Becca and Ziva fight, was like getting thrown into the crossfire.

* * *

**Translations:**

**1. I'm fine.  
2. Goodnight, sweet dreams little darling.  
3/4. I love you. (Fem/masc.)**

**So there it is, Crossfire is finished. I hope you liked it so please please review, it will make me very happy, get me motivated to write my Grey's fics (when I am back from field hockey camp next week), finish at least two of my fics, and then start my first multi-chapter NCIS (aka more than three chapters). Also, let me know if you'd be interested in a prequel, because then that would probably start around the time I start New Found Angel/An Angel's Pain. Thanks for reading!**

**R&R!**

**A/N: If you get the chance and have not done so already, vote on the poll on my profile for the name of my NCIS fic. Here is the description… (let me know if it sounds interesting)**

**Ziva centric. Ziva David has always shown an interest towards children, but when 10 year old Aliah McCallin is found at a crime scene, she never expected the connection to be so strong. No one on the team expected how quickly she would weasel her way into their hearts. But when it's discovered that they have similar pasts, Ziva will stop at nothing to protect her, going as far as to admitting something that could risk her position on the team. As they dig deeper into the past of this young girl, one of Gibbs' rules is the least of their worries. The team soon finds themselves in a race against time to save Aliah, NCIS, and prevent a terrorist attack that would make 9/11 look like a normal day in New York City.**


End file.
